


amychesis

by gothkore



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bottom Jackson Wang, Daddy Kink, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Jackson-centric, M/M, Mobsters, Sugar Baby Jackson, sugar daddy jaebum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/pseuds/gothkore
Summary: the involuntary act of scratching or clawing your partner in the heat of passion.or; jackson meets a man who takes him to the top while simultaneously dragging him under.





	amychesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jibootyjimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/gifts).



> updates will be slow because im working on other shit.

amychesis: the involuntary act of scratching or clawing your partner in the heat of passion.

 

-

 

“so what? you wanna be my sugar daddy or something?” he asked giggling loosely. he buried his face in the crock of the man's neck and flexed his fingers in his nice expensive shirt. it felt nice, like a heavenly mixture of satin and silk, and blearily, Jackson wondered if his twisting of it was messing up the pricey fabric.

 

he felt good though. loose and languid, sweet and demure- giggly, after that one line of coke he did. it was good. nice. he loved rich people.

 

a large hand settled in his thighs as a arm curled around his waist, thumb sweeping back and forth across his thigh, enough to make him shiver… or was that the drugs? he giggled at his wayward thoughts and buried his face in the man's neck. his cologne smells so good. like leather, coffee grounds, and musk. even the faint hint of cigarette smoke complimented him well.

 

Jackson whined and the hand resting on his thigh tightened ever so slightly.

 

“or something like that” the man said vaguely amused. his other hand that had held his drink, now empty, to come up and brush his bangs away from his forehead.

 

“you smell nice” jackson told him, nose nuzzling at the soft skin of his neck. he smelled like black opium by Yves Saint Laurent and power. jackson liked people with power and being around them made him feel so good. “i love rich people” he murmured sweetly and the man whose lap he occupied laughed and curled his arm tighter around his waist. it made him melt and move his face out his neck to stare up at him with big, glassy, puppy dog eyes.

 

jackson blinked slowly, lashes fanning his pink cheeks and smiled smitten.

 

“wow. so handsome.”

 

and he was. he was handsome, gorgeous. a lot of things his drug induced brain couldn't supply right now. he had artfully swept back styled hair that suited his chiseled face, his skin was such a soft, warm, tan. it made Jackson want to purr. his description didn't do him justice but it's hard to think when you can hear you own heart beating in its cage. he place his hand on his chest and frowned surprised.

 

“thank you, babydoll. you're very pretty too-”

 

“can you hear that?” he asked seriously ignoring the compliment in favor of grabbing the man's head and tugging on it. he looked surprised and amused but not annoyed.

 

“jackson-ah, don't be rude. be a good boy and say thank you when someone compliments you.” he admonishes him gently but sternly. it makes jacksons frantic mind pause and slow down, body melting and turning to mush as his cheeks flame red. he squirms in his lap embarrassed, whiny and wiggly, fluttering his lashes. “sorry. sorry, I'll be a good boy. thank you.”

 

his words make something dark flash in the man's eyes. something that makes heat pool in his gut, stomach clenching. “good boy” he purrs stroking underneath his chin, jackson's eyes close shut reflectively at the contact, “now, tell me what it is you wanted to say.”

 

huh?

 

it's hard to think. he feels antsy. a type of strange excitability that can only be from the coke. sigh. he should stop soon.

 

blinking his eyelids open, he buries his face back into the man's neck to shield his sensitive eyes from the harsh light and pouts. “don't remember.” and Jackson doesn't. not really. it's hard to think with his dick hard in his pants, no pun intended. facts about the effects of cocaine use flood his mind like a tsunami. increased euphoria, increased energy- so much fucking energy, its buzzing through his veins like lighting. jackson makes a noise that's too quiet to hear, similar to that of a moan.

 

he feels so nice.

 

“that's okay baby” hands pet his hair and he feels like a cat being stroked. “you can tell me later.”

 

the party continues to go on in the background as Jackson rests in the mans lap sleepy and content- yet feeling like he's just been electrocuted. a devious little part of his mind, the part that makes jackson wear too tight leather pants because they makes his ass and thighs look fantastic, and loose silk tops so they show his chest like a peep show, the part that makes him doll himself up so he can go out and seduce the first rich man or women, says to take this handsome man somewhere and ride him until he's exhausted and his legs give out.

 

that'd be one hell of a way to get rid of all this excess energy.

 

however.

 

he's so comfortable. and he feels so good, Jackson wants to curl around him like a snake.

 

“jackson-ah...are you asleep baby?” the pet name makes him cotton soft. shaking his head no, he clings tighter and peers up at him with big brown eyes. “would you like to stay the night with me? I'd like to continue our previous conversation, but only after you're sober.” jackson huffs and pouts.

 

 sober?  

 

he is sober. he hadn't had a single thing to drink all night. unless, Jesus talking about the line of coke he did off that women's chest. the reason behind how they met- why jackson is sitting in his lap now. clinging onto him like he's known him forever when he doesn't even know his damn name. ah, he should really, really ask him about that too. thinking about it, he nods yes. jackson likes him. he's handsome and nice, and rich, and gives good cuddles and calls him good boy. of course he wants to stay the night with him.

 

Jackson is surprised the man is even still thinking about their previous conversation, the one where jackson had plopped down on his lap with a careless laugh and charmed everyone there in the vicinity before the man shooed everyone away. he had just been teasing when he pawed at the man to take care of him. laved kisses on his jaw and whined for him to take care of him. he didn't expect for him to look so interested at the prospect of taking care of him and make a suggestion that sounded awfully a lot like him being a kept boy.

 

“so what? you wanna be my sugar daddy or something?”

 

his own words echoed back at him.

 

Jackson swears he had just been teasing. at least… he thinks he had been teasing. but now he isn't so sure.

 

“okay” he says after a bit, cause it seems like he'd prefer a verbal answer compared to a nod. his rewarded by his choice. long fingers curling around his jaw to bring him into a chaste kiss. the kiss is featherlight and short, but it's still enough to leave a obvious hitch in his breath. fire licking at his skin like a starving incubus. it's gratifying and jackson wants more.

 

Jackson figures that as long as he kept getting treated like this, like a precious jewel laid careful out on inky velvet then he wouldn't mind being a kept boy. he gives a soft mewl as the man pulls away and pouts indignant when he laughs. he shouldn't be laughing at him, he thinks childishly. blinking hard and fluttering his lashes rapidly when the light assault his poor little eyes again.

 

“hey..” Jackson whines pawing at his chest, suddenly overcome with a thought. “what's your name” he demands- because Jackson demands, never ask. he's a brat through and through.

 

“my name?” he hums, caressing his fingers through Jacksons no longer perfectly styled hair. Jackson arches up into the touch like a satied cat, lazy and content. it feels nice. this man feels so very nice. “some people call me boss- others im jaebum.” he pauses before sliding his hand out Jackson hair to grasp him by the chin. he tilts Jackson face up to look him in the eyes and smiles effortlessly charming. Jackson gasp and stares at him completely enraptured. “but you” he tells him practically purring, “will be calling me something much much sweeter.”

 


End file.
